Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.408$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.408 = \dfrac{40.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.408} = 40.8\%$ $40.8$ per hundred = $40.8$ per cent = $40.8$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.